Somewhere
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: After being told off by Shane, Jason leaves. Nate chases after him and finds something he never expected, thus igniting a chaotic chain of events. Slash: Nate/Jason. New word: Jonacest.


_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, this is my _Camp Rock_ story. A reviewer for "_Double Take_" suggested I start on this, so I did. Sorry about the short first chapter, but I didn't want it to seem rushed.

* * *

"Why are you such an idiot, Jason?" Shane yelled. "I've had it up to here," he held his hand just below his forehead, "about the goddamn birdhouse. You're the oldest and yet it seems like _I'm_ the one who has to take care of you and Nate."

"Actually, Shane…" Nate started to say, but Shane rounded on him.

"As for you, little brother, I gave you explicit instructions to keep Jason out of the way while Mitchie's here and what do you do? Nothing; all you do is sit on your ass and text Dana. What is so important that you have to text your _ex_-girlfriend for? No wonder she broke up with you. You don't take responsibility."

"Fuck you, Shane," Nate retorted, standing up, which, considering his short stature, wasn't much of a threat. "I don't remember you being the brother who stood up for me in junior high or the one who took care of Jay when he was sick. I have taken more crap than you ever have." Jason stepped back and ran out of the room. "Jay!"

"That's right. Go get him," Shane scoffed. "He's your problem now. I'm done with this."

"You know what Dad would've said if he were still alive? He'd call you a quitter and a coward," Nate shot back. "Just like he did before he died." The next thing Nate saw was the fibers on the carpet. Shane stood, breathing hard, his hand still outstretched. Nate touched the stinging spot on his cheek and shook his head.

"Nate, I'm…"

"You're the worst big brother ever," Nate hissed before leaving the room; he could feel tears pricking his eyes. Shane sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

* * *

"Jason!" Nate called out, wandering down into the woods outside the cabin the boys shared. "It's just me, Nate. Shane's being a total douchebag again. I'm not going to tell you off." Nate walked further down and heard his eldest brother mumbling something. Getting closer, he could see Jason talking to something. It wasn't another person, Nate had surmised as much. He slipped behind the nearest tree and looked around to see Jason holding a shirtless picture of himself.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "Jace?"

"Oh my God, Nate, I…I…" Jason stood up and hid the picture behind his back. "It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Is that what I think it is?" Nate held his hand out and Jason bit his lip before handing his younger brother the picture. "Where did you get this?"

"I k-kept it from the p-photo s-s-shoot we did last y-year," Jason stammered. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not," Nate replied, still looking at the picture. He was stripped down to his shorts and remembered that it was the same summer Camp Rock was going downhill and Camp Star was across the lake. He had met Dana and she made him feel complete…that is, until they broke up three months later.

"Nate?" The curly-haired brunet looked up and found his lips occupied by soft, mildly moist ones. He moaned quietly and placed a hand on the back of Jason's neck, pulling his brother down to his level.

"Your lips taste awesome," Jason whispered. "How long have you been working on these?" Nate shivered slightly, feeling Jason's hand moving under his shirt.

"About four months now," Nate said. "I've been hitting the gym more since Shane and Mitchie spend at least half their time in the cabin, doing…I don't even want to imagine what."

"Maybe we could do that," Jason purred.

"Hold on there, boy, not yet," Nate smiled. "One, we're brothers, so this is totally weird just like this. Two, you're eighteen and I'm fifteen. Even if we weren't related, it'd be a crime, which, in all honesty, I don't really give a crap, but still. And three, if Shane found out, he would kill us."

"He never has to find out." Jason wrapped his arms around his littlest brother. "I will never let him hurt you."

"I love you, Jay." Nate nuzzled the taller boy's neck.

"Love you too, Nate."


End file.
